


Chained to the rhythm

by blackbird09



Series: in love with a stripper [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Come as Lube, Face-Fucking, Loki in chains, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Pole Dancing, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Stripper Loki, Strippers & Strip Clubs, selfish thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/pseuds/blackbird09





	Chained to the rhythm

Thor is left at the table right by the stage when Tony disappears to one of the dark rooms in the back with the stripper that was just on stage. Thor waits in anticipation for the next performance. On his left Sam has become quite acquainted with the waitress, Natasha,  discussing their drinks in depth. To his left sits Steve browsing patiently through the menu of private shows that the Octopussy offers.

“Having trouble to decide?” he asks taking a sip of his drink.

Steve smiles, “So many options. You like the whips and chains don’t you?”

“That I do…” Thor’s mid sentence when the scene on stage catches his attention. Two men lead another tall dark-haired man to the center of the stage, he’s cuffed at the wrists and chained up around his neck. Thor swallows thickly, mouth dry at the sight. In addition to the chains, the man has thin leather straps wrapped around his torso and it winds down around his waist, fastened by thick gold buckles to his skinny black thong. The dark green boots come up all the way to his upper thighs.

They cuff him to the pole with a chain that allows just enough room for movement, and then the two men step back into the shadows. The whole situation looks dangerous and incredibly exotic. Slowly, the stage lights up in time with the song that starts playing, and the guy starts moving- first, he swings around the pole once, sliding back up with the metal now between his legs, rolling his dick against it. He arches back as far as the chains will allow and hangs off them, thrusting into air with his hands bound.

Thor’s hot and bothered, wants to give the man a tip for his efforts but can’t quite reach him like Stark reached the previous stripper since this one is chained to the pole. So, he collects the notes and places it down at the foot of the stage.

The stripper sees it, his dark eyes lock onto Thor’s and he cocks his head to invite Thor up. Thor looks around bewildered for a second and finds Natasha looking at him.

“Well? Go on!” she says and motions to the stage.

Thor gets up hesitantly and adjusts his pants, feels a bit self conscious since all eyes are on him now, but the man’s body moves so temptingly it pulls him up on the platform like a magnet. Soon he finds himself standing in front of the man and he notices his eyes are actually green, a beautiful bright and alluring green.

“Got something for me baby?” he says with a lazy grin, his body still undulating against the pole only inches away from Thor’s. His fingers burn to reach out and touch, cup the delicious bulge in his undergarment, but he stays still and digs around for more cash.

He pulls out the money, looks up at the man, “Uh, where can I…”

“I’m a little tied up baby, can you slip it in there for me please?” He hooks his leg around Thor’s waist and then loops the chain around Thor’s shoulders and pulls him in.

He startles at the sudden movement but that dissipates the minute he realises he's pressed tight against the dancers body and he’s still moving in wavelike motions to the music. So close Thor can smell him, can feel the bump of the man’s cock against his thigh with every upthrust, he stutters at that and looks back to find his green eyes fluttering with pleasure.

Thor hears Sam hollering at him from the table, he glances over to see Steve grinning at them.

“You can touch if you want to.” says the stripper.

Thor realises he’s still standing with the cash in his hands so he slips the notes into the top of the dancers boots and kneads his thighs hard in his palms, makes the stripper moan faintly.

The man grinds against him again, rocking back and forth on Thor’s leg. He brings his lips close, his smooth skin scraping down Thor’s beard and then he slips the chains back over Thor’s neck, releasing him.

He’s dizzy and hard, probably leaked through his work slacks, but he finds his way back to the table. Thor meets Sam’s high five and gulps down the rest of his drink in a haste like maybe it’ll cool the fire boiling in his gut.

It doesn’t. The stripper moves like something unholy, doing things with his hips that just sends Thor’s mind straight to the gutter. He tugs on the chains, lets them slip down between his legs and over his cock, he rubs himself against the pole and stays deftly balanced on the platform boots.

He just looks so, so good, sweet enough to do whatever Thor wants and tough enough to take it.

Lifting the shackles over his head, he grips the pole again, hoists himself to do this air walking magical move that Thor’s not sure is even gravitationally possible, but his long legs flexes as he moves and makes it look totally effortless.

The guys around the stage go nuts for it, especially when he whips his long hair back and flips upside down... and Jesus. Thor has never seen someone bend this way?? Around a pole?? Like a donut?? And he’s tied up!  He’s staring transfixed as this guy, still in his chains, lowers himself to the ground after spinning a total 360, he then starts rolling his hips backward against the pole— _the pole is between his ass cheeks and Thor is going to die right here_ —keeping steady on his arms.

Steve smacks his bicep, “Hey man, breathe.” he laughs.

“He’s magical…” He’s aware that he may be more than a little taken by this man with his long hair and even longer legs and his ass in that tiny little thing. Yes, he’s totally entrapped.

Thor leans over and grabs the menu from Steve. There’s an array of services offered by the club. And for platinum card holders, they offer the private shows which is what Tony is now, no doubt, enjoying.

He immediately pages through until he sees the picture of the guy on stage. “Loki” is what he’s called. He’s not sure if it’s only a stage name but he likes it. Beside his name is written ‘bottom only’. Thor’s cock fucking _pulses_.

When he looks up, Loki with the dark green boots and strobe light across his pretty face, is looking right at him.

Loki’s eyes drop to the booklet in Thor’s hands and he smirks, giving Thor a fixed heavily lidded look that makes his trousers suddenly very tight around his hips.

Thor calls a waiter over, whispers into his ear over the music and the waiter nods, hands Thor a card to sign and points him to the red rooms in the back where Tony went. Thor swallows, he’s _doing_ this.

When he gets up Loki is watching his every move, that smug, self-satisfied smirk still plastered to his lips. And his body keeps moving like nothing’s changed, still rolling and grinding into thin air- basically making love to the pole. Thor’s never seen anything hotter in his fucking life.

 

The room the waiter showed him too is dimly lit and decorated in a dark satiny theme, low lights and sound proof walls as far as he can tell. There’s only a desk and chair and of course the bed. What fascinates him though are additions of horizontal bars and hooks at varying heights on various surfaces.

He doesn’t realise while looking around the room that the door behind him has opened and Loki’s standing there, still chained up, staring at him.

“Mr. Odison.” he greets with a low tone, eyes swooping down Thor’s person, “I like the jacket.” he says of the maroon knee-length coat Thor is wearing. He feels kind of warm under its collar now… or maybe it’s the way Loki’s looking at him, maybe it’s the intense desire to fuck this guy into the next day.

“Thank you. I like…” Thor motions to the chains and shackles around Loki’s wrists and arms and neck, “I like that. Alot.”

“Yeah?” says Loki, and gives the chains a hard tug, “Wanna come a bit closer and check them out?”

Fuck yes, he wants to get closer.

Loki kicks the door shut with one of the green boot clad legs and licks his lips as Thor crosses the room. He’s not hiding the fact that he’s blatantly checking him out, or that he looks practically parched from it.

Thor stops in front of him, Loki’s only a few inches shorter, yet he makes an effort to look up at Thor, his eyes going dark at the proximity of their bodies. He’s only then becomes aware of the difference in their size too. Thor practically shadows Loki’s lean frame and then some. Again, his dick goes nuts with thoughts of what he could do.

Quietly, Loki says, “They don’t come off no matter what you do.” he flexes his fingers and shows Thor his wrists. “You can though. You can take them off. They key’s… down there.” Loki lifts his hands and slides his leg open.

Thor’s hand flies to Loki’s dick immediately and there he finds a short string tied to his thong, attached to it is a small key—for the chains, probably. Thor yanks it off roughly, pulling Loki toward him with a gasp.

The key goes on a shelf beside the door and he makes sure Loki knows these chains aren't going anywhere. He only smiles wickedly at Thor, “Okay.” he says, “Okay big guy. Why don’t you tell me what you want then hm?”

Thor licks at his lips while he speaks, eyes fixed only there, “I want  this…” he says very very close to Loki’s mouth. Loki licks back, nips Thor's bottom lip between his teeth lightning fast, and pulls at it.

Thor grabs two greedy handfuls of Loki’s ass and squeezes, lifts him up and throws him down on the bed. He lands with a soft thump, chains clanking, and Thor climbs on top of him.

“You’re insanely heavy. Jesus.” Loki protests and squirms around to breathe. Thor thinks it’s cute how irritated he looks. He nudges Loki’s head aside and kisses sloppily around in his neck, pleased at the more compliant, wanting sounds he’s making now.

He pulls Loki up by the chains again and starts getting undressed, and maybe he takes just enough time for Loki to enjoy the show. He shrugs the jacket that Loki likes so much, off. His pants drop to the ground and Loki’s eyes widens a little at his size.

“Come on. Tell me Mr. Odison. I can see you’re into some dark shit.” Loki sits on the edge of the bed and spreads his legs, lean pale flesh, seemingly endless were it not for the green velvet wrapping around his thighs.

“I can do one better.” he says low and drags his finger up one of Loki’s thighs, feels him shiver at the touch, “I can show you.”

A pretty, pretty sound slips past Loki’s lips.

He’s so compliant and moldable in Thor’s hands- when he tugs lightly at his hair, Loki tips his head. When Thor’s fingers so much as touch his lips they open obediently for him, like they’ll take anything, like they’ll suck off anything Thor shoves in there.

Thor starts with a finger. Dipping his thumb into Loki’s mouth he watches the tip of his tongue come out and drag up his skin before enclosing his mouth around it. Thor gets hot when feeling the silk of Loki’s mouth, tongue swirling around. His other hand flies to his zipper without further prompt.

His dick’s heavy and wet at the slit when he pulls it free, stroking a few times until it stiffens up in his palm. Thor swipes up a bit of pre-come and replaces his thumb with that finger. Loki hums, shifts where he sits on the edge of the bed.

“You like that hm? Like tasting my cock? Want more?”

Loki drops his jaw and Thor just about passes out.

“Yeah... bet this pretty mouth can do all sorts of things, huh? Can you take a dick baby?” he says bringing his cock up to Loki’s mouth. He smears the sticky wetness all over Loki’s lips. “Wanna choke on this until you cry? Let me come down deep in your lungs?”

Enthusiastic, Loki nods, “It’s big… Fuck yes.”

“Careful what you wish for baby boy.”

And with that he grips a bunch of Loki’s thick, black hair in his fist and yanks his head back, slapping his cock against Loki’s lips that are already slick with his leakage. Loki’s tongue comes out welcoming and warm against his shaft and Thor hooks his thumb into Loki’s mouth corner and pulls it wide open before he shoves his cock in too.

Loki groans, swallows, and squeezes his eyes shut, the shackles that bind him clank as he jerks his hands at the sudden intrusion, his throat contacting around the thickness of Thor’s dick nudging at the back of it.

“Yeah, exactly like this. Swallow for me again…”

Loki does, the muscles clench and milk his cock, “Keep doing that…” Thor’s head drops back with how good it feels, he stands there just feeling Loki’s throat work around his dick, slow and warm and so fucking _wet_ he’s probably going to come in just a bit.

Needing more friction and wanting to utilise this opportunity to the fullest he pulls Loki off his dick by the hair, tips his head to admire the tears welling in Loki’s green eyes. Thoughtfully, he swipes a thumb over his wet lashes, “Deep breath.” Thor says as the only warning and before Loki registers or makes sense of the words, Thor shoves his cock back into his mouth.

This time, there’s nothing sweet or slow about what he does. He fucks into the slick heat of Loki’s mouth quick and hard and uncaring. The tip of his dick hits the back of Loki’s throat repeatedly and he makes gagging wet sounds around him, tears rolling down the sides of his cheeks.

Loki pulls on the chains, straining, but opens his mouth wider, relaxing his throat until it is open and slack, a bottomless pit, made just for his cock to invade this way.

“Fuck you, you’re perfect. You like this huh, you little slut?”

Loki mewls, makes an affirmative, pleased sound and starts rubbing the chains against his dick. He’s squeezing his ass, clenching, fists balled up in his lap. The chains don’t allow him to properly stroke himself so he takes the little friction he can summon from the chains while making low whimpering sounds around Thor’s cock.

Thor palms at Loki’s neck, feels the outline of his thick length there, thrusting, and an electric pressure surges up his spine and then erupts brutally. His hips stutter, and with blunt, short thrusts he comes. Forces Loki’s open throat to swallow him down while he pants and shakes his orgasm out.

When he’s done, he pulls out and collapses like his strings have been snipped, toppling both himself and Loki backward on the mattress. The chains press uncomfortably into his chest and belly. “Fuck,” he breathes against Loki’s collarbone.

“Agreed.” Loki says back, swallowing, his voice horse and faint, brittle with the force which Thor fucked his mouth with. “You’re still fucking big and I don’t know where else you plan on putting that thing but-” 

When Thor looks up to meet his green eyes, Loki’s chin and lips are wet and messy so Thor kisses it clean, while his hands make their way down between Loki’s legs. It’s clear the poor stripper thinks he’s going to get him off now, relieve him of this need that has his pale-pink cock an angry shade of red.

But, Thor’s here for his own pleasure first, so he yanks the dainty garment off Loki’s hips, it leaves a deep white line on his otherwise flawless, porcelain skin. Then, he spits on his fingers and starts massaging them against Loki’s hole, and, without much warning he presses inside.

Loki’s body arches up, chains rattling and he makes a pained sound but his face says pleasure and he’s so fucking tight, so hot, so easy that Thor gifts him with another finger—two—and scissors them open.

“Yeah, that feels good doesn’t it?” He gives a particularly hard thrust, and Loki whines, eyes clenched tight, mouth red and parted while he breathes. “You like my thick fingers don’t you baby boy? Stuffing this tight ass full, ‘coz you’re a baby slut aren’t you?” Thor leans down and kisses him, hard, licking into Loki’s open mouth while driving his fingers deeper.

“I… fuck… they’re big!” Loki swallows, “Your fingers are fucking big, I don’t think I can…”

Thor feels him try to open his legs further to accommodate the uneven thickness of what has now become three fingers in his ass. The movements are getting a little dry, so he leans back down and spits down between them, trusting back in with new slickness.

This time Loki’s body twists and he cries out, wanting, breathing fast.

“What? Another finger? You need more of this baby? Sure,” Thor says and without waiting for Loki’s answer pulls out a little, shoves a fourth finger inside and screws them around Loki’s rim.

“Holy!!! Fuck—I can’t—”

Thor speeds up, his hand slicking in and out of Loki dangerously fast. He watches Loki’s face redden, his dick jerking on his stomach, thighs flexing and starting to quiver. Thor’s got him so ready, so worked up. So, he pulls his hand away.

“What…” Loki calls out desperately high, head coming up too fast to check what the fuck Thor’s doing, “Oh _god?-_ Jesus, did you just…” his head falls back on the pillow again and he groans.

Thor looks at the defeated look on his face and frowns, his cock is dripping, red-almost purple. “Don’t worry baby, I’m coming back.”

He picks Loki up by the hips and tosses him further back on the bed, takes a little time to brush a few stray hairs away from his forehead, then licks into his mouth again. His own dick leaks in his hands where he’s stroking himself rigid, he brings the hand up and spits in his palm, lowers it between Loki’s legs and rubs it into his asshole.

Loki’s eyes go wide and shocking green beneath him. A hot and rugged look passes between them and then Thor pushes the tip into Loki.

 _“Jesus!!!_ There’s lube—Ah fuck!”

Thor kisses him and makes soft shushing sounds into his mouth, feels his body give way, stretching slowly.

Loki whimpers into the kiss and goes boneless where Thor is holding him tight, “You’ve got this baby… There you go…. There you go… feels good doesn’t it?” and Loki nods, slow and with deeps breaths against Thor’s lips.

“You’re a fucking animal Mr Odison!” he growls then sighs softly and strained, “Feels good.”

And slowly his fists loosens and the white around his knuckles disappear, face melting into something that looks like he’s having fun so Thor starts to move. At first they’re slow, shallow thrusts, his body sliding up and down Loki’s while they share wet licks and kisses in between. But then Loki starts making sounds. High, needy, sinful sounds that he’s never heard before, that he’s never been responsible for another person making. But now this pretty little thing is doing this and looking at him like that and Jesus…

Thor shifts up to his knees, ignores Loki’s moan about the absence of his lips, and hitches Loki’s legs up around his hips. His big hands go right around the stripper’s tiny, tapered waist and pulls him onto his cock hard.

The soft needy sounds turn startled, then desperate and Loki shuts his eyes again and hooks his ankles together for a better hold on Thor. By now he’s bouncing, jerking back and forth violently as their bodies slap together so fast and daring that Thor becomes dizzy with it.

This is the part he loves, this blinding almost-painful sensation from fucking so hard that it could probably kill him if he’d let it. This, when he closes his eyes and feels the tight wet tunnel of someone’s ass drag along his cock. That’s also when he yanks his cock out so fast he feels like crying.

“No!” Loki cries out, but Thor flips him around and hooks the chain up to the headboard, grabs Loki’s hips again and shoves back inside.

“Loki…” Thor says sort of broken, massaging deep circles into Loki’s fleshy ass, watching his tight, red rim stretched to the max where his cock is buried to hilt in him. Moving only slightly.  

“Please move… please—just… _move_.”  Loki begs, in exactly the way Thor likes it.

“Hmm?” He hums, eyes closed, head tilted to the ceiling. It feels so fucking good, so warm and delicious he wants to stay in this spot forever and ever.

“Mr. Odison!! Please?”

Thor comes back to the present and remembers Loki is suspended between him and the headrest, his back sloped, sweat pooling there and legs spread around Thor’s waist. Slowly he draws back and hits home again with a deep grunt, Loki makes a noise too, to spur him on.

Thor fucks him through a series of moans, reaching up into that mess of black hair again to pull his head back, “Want me to come in you baby boy? Yeah you do, I’m gonna fill you up so good—just look at this ass,” he pants, grabbing a handful of said ass to squeeze until Loki’s voice breaks on a cry.

The headboard starts rattling with each hit, Loki’s chains slamming into it hard now and Thor sees his hands curled up in fists again, think he must be getting close too so he slams in harder.

With that and the sound of Loki’s voice in his ears he comes, shooting out enough for it to leak past Loki’s rim. He drags his cock in and out slowly, his body burning with it, and watches his come bubble and leak out of Loki.

Loki is breathing rapidly, head hanging between his shoulders, body trembling when Thor lets him back down on the mattress, “Oh, baby, you’re wrecked. Look at your pretty face…”

Still chained to the head board, Thor spins Loki around to face him, his wrists now crossed and twisted. His dick is soaked and twitching and Thor realises he hasn’t come yet. He straddles over Loki's thighs and kisses him then wraps a hand around his cock.

His hand slides up slow, cupping over the head, then back down while his tongue strokes into Loki’s mouth, deep. “Come for me baby…” he says and Loki moans, thrusting up and pulling on the restraints as he does.

He’s jetting out streaks of white over his leather attire, Thor’s hand and naked thighs and Thor keeps stroking and jerking and tugging at his dick, long after he’s done. It leaves his body twitching and his mouth begging for a reprieve but Thor is relentless, loves seeing the tip leak until it can’t anymore.

He reaches a hand down and cups Loki’s balls then squeezes tight, his fist now working only over the head in fast successions, “Again.” he demands and Loki looks at him like he’s nuts.

“Can’t” he whimpers weakly and twists away but he’s kind of locked beneath Thor’s huge thighs. “I can’t!”

Thor licks a stripe up Loki’s lips, “Oh c’mon, with a mouth like this and how you were just moaning with what I did to you, you can’t show me one last time how good I make you feel?”

Loki groans, and he looks fucking tired, spent, “Too dry…” he grits out between clenched teeth.

Thor smiles and scoops up the wetness leaking from Loki’s ass and deposits it onto the head of his cock, starts rubbing it in. He fists over the length again “Come on. Show me.”

With a melting smile and Thor’s steady hand, Loki starts thrusting up again, and it takes a good while but he gets there with the help of Thor’s tongue down his throat. This time when he comes he convulses violently and wet streaks roll from his eyes.

“Oh god… god… stop stop stop please!!!”

Thor give his cock one last squeeze then lets him go. He slaps Loki’s cheek playfully, “Knew you were hot for me.” Over his shoulder, he winks at Loki who is a puddle of bliss on the sheets.

Thor gets the key from the shelf and goes to unlock Loki. His body slumps down and when the chains around his wrists come off, he lets out a long, pleased sound. Thor rubs at the red marks the restraints have left and Loki watches him carefully.

He looks serene and less dangerous with the chains removed even if he’s still clad in scary high-heeled boots and leather straps. He looks innocent and a little lost and maybe Thor’s heart clenches just a bit.

“I’d like to come back. If, you know, if you’d see me again?”

Loki holds his dick like you would a scared kitten, glares at Thor through one half-open eye, “Are you kidding?? You split me in fucking half, I don’t even know where the fuck I am right now.”

Not so innocent after all. Thor laughs, “Next week then?”

“Fuck you. You giant maniac.”

* * *

The following week Thor does return. Loki spends a good five minutes running away from him but eventually Thor corners him in the ladies bathroom.

Loki fights only a little, there’s not much you can do when a huge crazy man throws you over his shoulder and carries you to your inevitable doom. So he lets it happen.

Smiling, Loki asks him “So you gonna fuck me for real this time?”  

And again, Thor replies: “Be careful what you wish for baby boy.” and proceeds to break him in the best way anyone could possibly break.

Loki hates this magnificent asshole.

 


End file.
